


Вскрытие нарывов

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Established Relationship, From Sex to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Writers, open final
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Эрен, мальчишка со смеющимися глазами-озёрами, судьбоносно свалился Леви под ноги, располагая к себе откровенной честностью. Леви тогда решил, что мальчишка с живостью, бьющей через край, останется приятным воспоминанием охрененного секса. И Леви никогда не думал, что завязнет в Эрене, точно в вязкой топи, возвращаясь на порог его квартиры снова и снова.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman
Kudos: 4





	Вскрытие нарывов

**двигаясь постепенно в мутном белом тумане**

Слякоть. _Господиматьтвою_ слякоть, мажущая грязевыми следами по ботинкам и хлюпающая отвратительно под ногами, словно болотная топь, которая вот-вот провалит в себя по колени, по бёдра, а затем начнёт засасывать в вязкую могилу. Ещё и морось — мелкая, чуть заметная на фоне городских зданий, да и то приходится щурить глаза, чтобы рассмотреть мелкие силуэты, напоминающие больше беглые скорые чёрканья карандашом по краям ежедневника. Леви фыркает раздражённо и мотает головой, отбрасывая с глаз чёлку. Хочется смачно выругаться, сплёвывая слова через стиснутые плотно зубы. Он замёрз и чувствует себя бродячей псиной, обивающей пороги в поисках жалостливых лиц, что бросят кость: комбинация цифр на узком экране домофона часто мигает оранжевым, а из динамика, словно заевшая пластинка, доносится мерзкий писк, что раздражает сильнее гудков в мобильнике — те хоть беспокойство вызывают, а не ощущение игнорирования. Начиная зябко переминаться с ноги на ногу, Леви перекидывает через плечо упрямо сползающий шарф, норовящий концами подмести подъездное крыльцо — трюк этот опасный, потому что в одной руке мужчина держит полный до опасного натяжения пакет, где тут же опасно перестукиваются бутылки и скрипит пенопластовый лоток яиц. Вся ситуация вызывает новый приступ раздражения, потому что шарф ему в последний момент выхода из квартиры окрутили вокруг шеи, чмокнув в уголок губ с чертовски милым пожеланием не простужаться, после которого отказаться было бы попросту преступно.

Когда из домофона раздаётся хриплое «да?», Леви фыркает, что свои, больше ведь некому. И дверь пищит протяжно, разблокировав временно магнит — одним рывком мужчина распахивает её и заскакивает в подъезд, где от батарей слабо, но всё же греет, а ещё сухо, что гораздо лучше уличных сопливых декораций, хотя на смену насыщенному запаху земли и талой воды в нос ударяет пыльная затхлость и сырость, как только тяжело захлопывается за спиной подъездная дверь. Квартира — шестой этаж, и первые три лестничных пролёта Леви преодолевает живо, иногда позволяя себе даже перемахнуть через ступень, а после начинает запыхаться, свистяще дыша через рот, пока голову обхватывает раскалённый обруч жара. Грудную камеру стискивает изнутри кашель; мужчина упирается свободной рукой в стену, останавливаясь между четвёртым и пятым этажами, откашливаясь так, словно собирается вывернуть из себя худой (хуёвый) завтрак вместе с прохудившимися внутренностями, в особенности лёгкими. _Интересно, они уже почернели, пропитанные насквозь никотином с горечным привкусом рака?_

Выдержки хватает до порога квартиры, а там Леви снова заходится приступом кашля с рвотными спазмами, сжимающими горло, и кислотным привкусом подкатившего полупереваренного завтрака на корне языка, а после — с его боков. Ладонь зажимает рот с такой силой, что выблеваться в неё хочется ещё сильнее — сглотнуть удаётся с огромным трудом, как-то потихоньку, будто он больной, опасливо пригубляющий с ложки бульон, подёрнутый жирной плёночкой, и ожидающий, что вот-вот организм отторгнет и эту мизерную порцию. Прежде, чем опустить ручку двери, Леви застывает, фокусируя взгляд на собственных беспомощно трясущихся пальцах. Ладонь сжимается в кулак, а чувствуется он слабо, как у ребёнка, который жмурится и не может собрать всю свою волю, когда медсестра просит напрячь руку, чтобы взять кровь из вены, потому что перед глазами намертво застыла картина входящей под кожу иглы и мучительная медленно наступающая боль, вызванная заранее её ожиданием. Губы исторгают выдох — мужчина задерживается, терпя до момента, когда грудь снова сдавит от отсутствия воздуха, и лишь после этого разрешает себе дышать в обычном темпе.

— Я там околел, пока ждал, что ты соизволишь открыть, — выкрикивает в недра квартиры, как только заходит внутрь. Дверь глухо захлопывается. Не задавшийся с самого утра день подзуживает швырнуть пакет на пол, но мысль о стоимости покупок, отпечатанной на чеке, удерживает, и Леви бережно ставит его у тумбочки, сам разуваясь прямо на коврике с дурацкой надписью «Добро пожаловать» и вешая пальто с шарфом на хлипкую вешалку в углу.

— Прости, я снова уснул. С трудом расслышал звонок, — произносится откуда-то со стороны гостиной; первая часть реплики исчезает в зевке, а на вторую в коридор выходит — выползает, вернее — Эрен, с ног до головы закутанный в одеяло и напоминающий оживший ком. Леви окидывает его критичным взглядом и, покачав головой, идёт с привычной решительностью на кухню, мальчишка же следует за ним, волоча концы одеяла по полу и вызывая тем у Леви нервное подёргивание глаза. Шорох раздражает — это раз. Представление грязной серости, что останется на пододеяльнике, раздражает — это два. И всё-таки он молчит, сдерживая язвительные комментарии где-то в горле вместо ушедшей рвоты и разбирая пакет, выставляя купленные продукты в холодильник и затем разнося необходимые вещи по квартире. А Эрен остаётся на кухне — переминается босыми ступнями по линолеуму, зарывается носом в одеяло, оставляя видимой только вихрастую макушку, отчего лишь сильнее напоминает сонного птенца в гнезде. Когда Леви вновь заходит на кухню, ему резко хочется приложиться к этой макушке губами, целуя. Вместо этого он устраивается у рабочей столешницы, расставляя по ней продукты и посуду точёным перфекционизмом, как если бы решил устроить спонтанную выставку современного искусства, через которую натянуто бы высказывал восхищение красотой повседневности.

— Сколько ты спал? Часа четыре в лучшем случае? — взгляд через плечо бегло проезжается по мальчишке. Хмыкнув, Леви отворачивается — яичная скорлупа с глухим ударом раскалывается напополам, и на сковороду плюхается яйцо, почти сразу же начинающее мутнеть по белку. Шкворчит масло, бурлит закипающий чайник, хлопает мягко дверца холодильника — мужчина хозяйничает на кухне, словно на своей собственной, и поджимает губы, скрежетнув зубами, когда обнаруживает в раковине сваленную небрежно грязную посуду, очевидно, лежащую здесь ещё с вечера. От вида жирных капель и кусочков еды тошнота подкатывает вновь, надавливая на кадык в попытке выдавить его. Вчера он приехал к Эрену так поздно, что сил хватило лишь посидеть с мальчишкой в ванне, лениво наблюдая, как он моется и кокетливо поглядывает на мужчину, а после лезет с попытками вымыть и самого Леви. После они просто легли спать — Эрен привычно пристроился у бока, жмясь и сворачиваясь в клубок, а утром обнаружилось, что в холодильнике мышь повесилась, и чертыхающийся Леви отправился в магазин. Теперь же, глянув на мальчишку, становится понятно, что ночью спал только Леви, а Эрен, дождавшись его крепкого сна, снова выпутался из объятий и скользнул за письменный стол, окунаясь в работу, к которой мужчина иногда, пожалуй, всё-таки ревновал.

Сперва Леви заканчивает с завтраком для мальчишки: яичница, рваная по краям, с чуть потёкшим желтком, опускается на тарелку, рядом выкладывается нарезанный дольками томат и два ломтя белого хлеба, щедро обмазанные маслом (хоть сейчас фотографируй и выставляй во все социальные сети глянцевой картинкой), чашка наполняется кипятком, пока Эрен устраивается за столом, не выпуская одеяло и подтягивая колени к груди — пятки упираются в край стула, чайный пакетик всплывает, распространяя вокруг себя багрово-вишнёвые завитки, и мальчишка с живым интересом экспериментатора-натуралиста наблюдает за этим. — Есть прогресс? — интересуется Леви, закатывая рукава повыше, пока подвороты не начинают ноюще-больно давить на руки, и словно ныряет в раковину, выуживая из неё посуду и первым делом ополаскивая её под мощной струёй воды, ощущая каждую секунду, пока жирная керамика соприкасается с пальцами, растянутой резиной, которая всё никак не порвётся. Липкий ком распирает стенки горло, подобно нарыву, который стремительно наполняется гноем и вот-вот лопнет.

— Если под прогрессом мы имеем в виду всю ночь сидеть и сверлить взглядом пустой экран, но словить смутную идею за хвост, то да, — даже не оборачиваясь и не смотря на мальчишку, Леви знает, что он безразлично пожимает плечами, что вызывает злость. Блюдечко выскальзывает из пальцев и с грохотом сваливается обратно в раковину — на счастье, не разбивается, и Леви продолжает мыть посуду, остервенело проезжаясь по ней губкой. Спину его несколько секунд жжёт взгляд Эрена, после чего тот возвращается к еде, как ни в чём не бывало, а мужчина медленно, тем успокаивая себя, вытирает всё насухо и составляет в шкаф. Стальные бортики, в которых утверждаются тарелки, негромко бренчат, в сливе раковины сыто булькает вода. Развернувшись, Леви опирается ладонями о рабочую кухонную поверхность и выдыхает.

Першит.

Мальчишка уплетает завтрак за обе щеки, Леви же — рука опущена в карман, держа сигаретную пачку, точно она может исчезнуть вдруг — уходит в сторону балкона, стараясь не срываться на какой-то панический бег, словно пол после каждого соприкосновения с его ступнями начинает рассыпаться, оставляя за собой неизбежную бездну. Балконная рама, старая, ворчливая и вредная, не поддаётся сразу, и мужчина успевает подумать, что, рыча от злости, прокусит фильтр сигареты, которую уже вытащил и сунул в зубы, и она пропадёт зазря. Но, в конце концов, рама поддаётся. О лицо ударяется прохладный влажный воздух — самое мерзкое сочетание из всех — и огонёк зажигалки трепещет, дёргается, словно пытается уклониться от порывов ветра, по косой подпалив кончик сигареты. Леви блаженно затягивается, опуская устало горячие веки, и выпускает дым через нос, ощущая приятное в своей привычности жжение.

— Твой кашель был слышен ещё за несколько этажей, — голос Эрена звучит тихо, и приходится напрячься, чтобы разобрать слова, хотя раздаются они практически над самым ухом. Тёплые домашние ладони проскальзывают под руками мужчины, пробираются под свитер и ведут вверх, оглаживая грудь, накрывают соски и замирают так, вслушиваясь в такт дыхания. Медленное и глубокое. Жадное дыхание, будто воздуха мало и мало, даже если грудная клетка разорвётся от переполненности. — Я стараюсь. Слова не так просто даются. И переписывать приходится слишком часто. Ты же знаешь, что временами мои тексты выходят блеклыми и пресными и становятся чем-то дельным лишь спустя множество обработок. Просто подожди немного, — мягкий сниженный тон мальчишки словно горстка сладких таблеток успокоительного, тающая под языком, и Леви позволяет им действовать, вливаясь в кровь так плавно, будто Эрен — унимающий боль морфий. И наступает тишина, потому что мальчишка не получает ответ, которого, впрочем, и не ждёт, зная, что на него не злятся за непродуктивность. Злится Леви совсем иначе, так, что сердце бьётся истерично в рёбра, рвясь на свободу и крича, что хочет сбежать, а не находится в пальцевой достяжимости от того, чтобы его сжали и развеяли прахом с ладони. — У тебя такие изящные кисти, — улыбка Эрена прячется в шее Леви. Пальцы мальчишки ползут дальше по его руке, зажимая меж собой запястье, придержав за косточки. Тот, как ленивый домашний кот, наблюдает за манипуляциями, лишь отодвигая сигарету, чтобы играющийся Эрен не опалил ладони.

— Ты замозолил уже эту фразу. И хватит вечно описывать мои руки. Едва ли твои читатели будут в восторге от прочтения очередной оды моим охренительно длинным пальцам, — Леви знает, что говорит резко, и знает, что мальчишка не обижается на это, потому что успевает привыкнуть к колкостям и только смеётся, щуря глаза, с дозволенной лёгкостью ловя собственную цитату в отрывистых репликах.

— Но они определённо испытают экстаз, читая, что именно ты делаешь этими руками со мной, — парирует Эрен смешком, и указательный со средним пальцем смыкаются вокруг тех же пальцев мужчины, проводя по ним неторопливо от основания к кончикам и обратно — у Леви откровенно перехватывает дыхание, ведь никто, кроме этого мальчишки, не умеет преобразовывать безвкусно-приторную пошлость в паточную тягучую чувственность. Леви вновь прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает через рот, который ловят в поцелуй, проскальзывая под рукой мужчины и оказываясь перед ним, а спиной вжимаясь в перила балкона. Между сладкими причмоками он успевает сделать затяжку, которую выпускает в рот Эрену — ничуть не мягкие истёртые подушечки пальцев держат подбородок мальчишки и давят на смычку верхней и нижней челюстей, заставляя раскрыть податливо влажные от успевшей лечь на них слюны губы. Сам Эрен не курит. Не хочет. Не привыкает. Но от Леви принимает дым и каждый такой момент распахивает глаза, словно ребёнок, увидевший восьмое чудо света, покорно замирая, пока разомкнутые губы ловят с чужих клубы дыма, поселяющие горечь немногим дальше, чем во рту, но пока не в груди.

— Идём в комнату, — шепчет Леви, а уголки его рта трогаются лёгкой усмешкой, из-за которой мальчишка постоянно теряет чувство устойчивости в ногах и становится похожим на покорную овечку, следующую по пятам за волком. Пальцы за запястье — Леви увлекает его прочь с балкона и заранее разводит руки, ловя Эрена, по обыкновению, спотыкающегося о небольшой порожек, в свои объятия. Когда оказываешься в тепле, можно ощутить, как пахнет мороз — он сохраняется на коже, и Леви от него прошибает свежестью, как впервые, стоит ткнуться носом в висок мальчишки, взъерошивая отросшие волосы, уже прикрывающие кончики ушей. А под футболкой Эрен горячий, словно печка, и мужчина неизменно греет на его пояснице руки, с улыбкой следя за тем, как покрывается мурашками смуглая кожа, и мальчишка зябко передёргивает плечами. В такие мгновения вселенная застывает, и Леви снова думает, что Эрен — дом, потому что к нему хочется возвращаться.

Последний раз они толково виделись несколько дней назад: Леви тогда принёс мешок мандаринов, раздражённый и убивающий одними глазами, ведь иначе невозможно, если мальчишка оборвал ему телефон, в таких подробностях расписывая, как он мечтает о сочных, сладких, чуть отдающей кислинкой мандаринах, что у самого слюна во рту собралась. Пришлось купить. А после Леви трясся в забитом вагоне метро, жмясь к стенке в углу и с опечатками барабаня мальчишке, что его выдерут как сидорову козу. Эрен смеялся большими жёлтыми смайликами, и наверняка обхохатывался в действительности, привычно лёжа на кровати и закинув ногу за ногу, пока рядом с ним на тумбочке стыла кружка с давно заваренным чаем. Так и было, когда Леви приехал: мальчишка аж с постели подскочил, не ожидая такого скорого приезда, и застыл прямо там, полусидя, с полусползшим рукавом футболки и задранной до колена штаниной домашних штанов, извечно болтающихся каким-то чудом на бёдрах. Успев только вскрикнуть испуганно-ошарашенное «Леви!..», Эрен оказался прижатым к постели и смотрел огромными глазами, в которых при желании Леви мог увидеть своё собственное отражение, и, может, чуть больше… Однако на тот момент он не хотел видеть ничего большего: нога мальчишки вмиг очутилась коленом лежащей на плече Леви, а ладонь размашисто приложилась к его заднице, и шлепок через слои ткани прозвучал глухо. Вскрик Эрена был таким же негромким оборвышем, вырвавшимся из горла словно по рефлексу, пальцы же костяшками метнулись ко рту, нервозно прикусываемые в ожидании того, что будет дальше, и глаза тускло поблёскивали из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Жадный до срывающих крышу ощущений.

Дальше эти же губы были пойманы в кусачий поцелуй, от которого непозволительно было оторваться, потому что на затылке лежала властная пятерня, нахально сжимающая и перебирающая волосы Эрена, управляющая им, точно марионеткой. И глаза в глаза — немой приказ, ослушаться которого он также не смел, лишь часто моргал, пытаясь не жмуриться, простанывая и ахая, пока Леви вколачивался в мальчишку, не упуская из внимания ни единого дюйма его тела, умудряясь касаться, оглаживать сразу везде и следить за тем, как гнётся под ним молодое тело, взмокшее и чуткое. Оголённый нерв — Леви хотел бы так его назвать, что невозможно по причине чрезмерной правдивости, охватывающей все грани Эрена, в том числе те, вспоминать о которых не хочется.

Брови изламываются, трещиной пуская складистую морщинку меж собой, в то время как губы выпускают проникновенный гортанный стон. С незакрытого балкона дует — кожа зябко покрывается мурашками, а телу неизменимо жарко.

— Не хмурься, — выдавливает из себя Эрен, раскрывая глаза и опуская голову. Рука его тянется, видимо, чтобы разгладить морщинку, но Леви сжимает ладони, лежащие на его бёдрах, крепче и подталкивает таз вверх. Мальчишка ахает и, зажмурив глаза, упирается руками в грудь Леви, надавив на неё и рефлекторно сжавшись, весь подобравшись. Мужчина хмурится сильнее, чувствуя давление на рёбра, и перехватывает запястья Эрена, отводя их хоть куда-нибудь, а свободную руку поднимает выше, нажимая на поясницу мальчишки, удобно умещая подушечки в обозначившейся впадине позвоночника. — Ты сегодня без настроения, — качнув головой, отчего чёлка качнулась рваными прядями перед глазами, бубнит обиженно Эрен. От этих слов в груди жжётся железным прутом, что пропарывает насквозь. Леви терпеть не может мальчишку расстраивать, но тот всё равно обижается, и в дни, когда мужчина гложется чем-то, это случается чаще, чем обычно. Пока двигается плавно, Эрен смотрит в сторону, и эта его привычка Леви бесит больше всего — в горле сразу встаёт ком чувства вины; придержав мальчишку за талию, он садится. Пальцы того испуганно хватаются за плечи мужчины, стараются удержать тело в равновесии, царапнув бледными полосками по коже, и глядит теперь Эрен испуганно от неожиданности. Вопросительно. Несколько секунд взгляд Леви окатывает мальчишечье лицо, потом он подаётся вперёд, ближе, и мягкой, по сути, нежной влажностью целует Эрена в губы, дожидаясь, пока мальчишка трогательно выдохнет, размыкая рот. И после шепчет: «Не беспокойся, я бы не делал то, что не хочу. А тебя я хочу. Просто задумываюсь». Мальчишка смотрит из-под ресниц — влажные бархатные глаза проникновенные до дрожи, особенно когда темнеют, стоит Эрену немного приподняться и снова опуститься на член, хлюпая задницей, пока грудь его вздымается в чувствительно задержанном вдохе. Леви известно, как он сходит с ума от проникновений, особенно таких глубоких и растянутых, когда хочется кричать, хочется быстрее, потому что ожидать разрядки невыносимо томительно, но иначе никак нельзя.

Кровать ужасно скрипучая, матрас — жёсткий и старый, зато есть гнутая деревянная спинка, точь-в-точь из декораций фильмов, за которую так удобно цепляться. Обычно пальцы Эрена намертво впиваются в неё, когда его ставят на колени и берут со спины, однако он делает это и сейчас, вскидывая руки поверх плеч Леви и налегая на него грудью. Зубы тут же захватывают возбуждённо точащий сосок, и мальчишка всхлипывает, уткнувшись носом Леви куда-то за ухо и тяжело дыша. Тяжело, медленно он двигается вверх-вниз, ведомый руками, держащимися на его бёдрах, сжимающими ягодицы и будто подталкивающими. Чуть быстрее, теперь более неторопливо, снова быстро, выбивая неровные стоны из глоток обоих, чтобы затем они резко оборвались на оргазме, от которого мутнеет в голове, а внизу живота хлипко дрожит, и смазка ощущается липко и холодно.

Никогда Леви не курит после секса в постели — мальчишка, каждый раз неохотно выпуская его из своих лозовых оплетений-объятий, ворчит, что это невозможная привычка, портящая всю сладость послеоргазменной неги. Брехня — Леви почти выкашливает, натягивая джинсы прямо на голое тело, накидывая рубашку просто поверх плеч и выходя на балкон, где высокий порожек, о который мужчина в первые месяцы всегда спотыкался и на который же отборно матерился, после приспособившись и забавясь Эреном, который, являясь квартирным хозяином, всё время продолжает спотыкаться. Снег нынешней зимой какой-то вялый, и снежинки, сыплющиеся с неба, навевают ассоциации с луковой шелухой, которую небрежно вытряхивают из пыльного мешка в надежде, что какая мелкая луковица заваляется; снежные хлопья превращаются в тонкие ломкие обрывки пепла, когда Леви выдыхает в их сторону дым. Открывающийся с балкона двор кажется уже роднее собственного, и время от времени, когда мужчина позволяет себе серьёзно задуматься над этим, вся его жизнь с момента знакомства с Эреном видится сплошным абсурдом, как и само знакомство. Просто Леви не умеет предугадывать будущее произошедших встреч по их обстоятельствам.

Они встретились в начале прошлой зимы: мальчишка внезапностью буквально выкатился шедшему по улице Леви под ноги, прямо на его глазах эффектно шлёпнувшись на задницу, при этом неловко взмахнув руками, и съехал вниз по ступеням крыльца, на счастье самого Эрена, пребывавших в количестве всего трёх штук. Тогда мальчишка шипел злобным котярой, пока вставал, и Леви любезно подхватил его под локоть, помогая; взгляд зацепился за наверняка мягкий красный шарф Эрена, наполовину размотавшийся и открывающий длинную изящную шею, сзади которой при наклоне головы проступали холмики позвонков. Жутко и красиво. Иррационально для самого себя Леви представил, как его собственный язык проходится по этому хребту, лижет его, запоминая ощущение этих выпуклостей.

— …обалдеть просто, — до Леви к тому моменту, как он мотнул головой, отрезвляя себя, дошло лишь окончание реплики мальчишки, который смотрел на него вытаращенными глазами. Невозможными глазами-омутами: перелив зелёных озёрных водорослей и чистого золотистого песка, который приятно перетекает под ступнями при заходе в кристально-прозрачную воду, сквозь призму которой только и можно увидеть подобное дно.

— Что? — переспросил Леви, не заметив, что продолжал держать мальчишку за локоть, наверняка уже затёкший, но и Эрен, на тот миг ещё безымянный, не обратил на это внимание.

— Я говорю, что вы выглядите охуенно. Одно удовольствие облекать в слова. Я бы ловил оргазмы с каждого кусочка описания вас в тексте, — голос мальчишки звучал восторженно, как у пищащего радостного щенка, хотя всего пару минут назад его лоб был нахмурен, а ладонь потирала ушибленный зад. Леви же, при всей своей ядовитости и привычному в речи сарказму, впал в ступор: это был самый странный, вернее, самый дикий комплимент, который он когда-либо слышал. Учитывая, что он в принципе мало комплиментов в своей жизни слышал, эффект был мощным. Мальчишке бы смутиться, запоздало спохватиться и извиниться за свой несдержанный длинный язык, однако он и не мыслил об этом, судя по всему — глядел на Леви открыто, скакал взглядом по его лицу, телу, словно сканер считывал их. — Спасибо, что помогли подняться. Это было очень кстати, — концы красного шарфа взлетели вверх — мальчишка ещё в несколько раз завернул его вокруг шеи и поёжился, поднимая плечи, как бывает, когда зябко.

— Не за что. Нужно осторожно спускаться, — пальцы Леви сжались в кулак, сохраняя ощущение куртки Эрена, и он спрятал руку в карман.

— Это судьба лишний раз подчеркнула мой провал, — совершенно философски пожал плечами собеседник, с небольшим запозданием зеркально пряча руки в карманы куртки, и обвёл здание, по ступеням которого съехал, глазами. Затем усмехнулся и, сплюнув на первую ступень, развернулся, идя дальше по улице. А спустя пару шагов он затормозил, словно резко в голове вспыхнула лампочка, и оглянулся на Леви вполоборота: — Вы спешите? Я уже никуда и вообще не занят, так что был бы весьма рад познакомиться с вами поближе, — широкая улыбка мальчишки явно была рассчитана на то, чтобы расположить к себе, и Леви не мог винить его за это, тем более, что со скрипом был вынужден признать, что мгновенно повёлся на неё. Повёлся на всего мальчишку, начиная от выразительного скуластого лица, которое хотелось стискивать в ладонях и зацеловывать до кровоподтёков на губах, и заканчивая переливающимися интонациями, которые не скрывали намерений, даже открыто намекали на них, и это отчего-то располагало к себе. К себе располагала его откровенность.

И Леви пошёл за ним, мельком помечая себе, что это от той же скуки: тот день был рабоче сокращённым, и дома ждала пустая квартира, где, нет, Леви не страдал от одиночества, но испытывал скуку, запертый в пустых четырёх стенах, а мальчишка, бегло представившийся Эреном, был… Живым. Излучающим жизненную энергию. И Леви шёл за ним, как мотылёк за удаляющимся огоньком свечи — лишь бы прикоснуться хоть на миг и почувствовать тот жар, с которым этот мальчишка живёт. Склонности к спонтанным поступкам Леви раньше за собой не замечал, но в тот момент почему-то решил подчиниться порыву, даже не спросив, куда конкретно они направляются. Не задал ни единого вопроса и когда свернули с проспекта в переулок, попадая во двор, окаймлённый многоэтажками, чем напоминал дворик для прогулок в тюрьме, где можно запрокинуть голову и увидеть вольную небесную голубизну, но она всё равно подпирается бетонными стенами. Лишь тогда, на ходу шарясь по карманам и звеня ключами, Эрен словно бы случайно обронил, что он писатель — ссылался на забитую творческими эскизами голову как на причину рассеянности, из-за чего они могли сейчас просидеть на лестничной площадке в ожидании слесаря, который откроет им вход в квартиру, и какая же удача, что сегодня он ключи не забыл и не потерял.

Впервые увидев квартиру мальчишки, Леви долго силился переступить порог, пускай не было ни соринки, однако с самого коридора начинался бардак разбросанных кое-как вещей, перевёрнутых ботинок и криво повешенной верхней одежды. Со стороны коридорчика на кухню светило слабое, будто только оправившееся от болезни зимнее солнце, что навевало тоску, а белые крашеные стены выглядели серыми и тоскливыми. «Проходи, не стесняйся!» — крикнул Эрен, уже нырнув за дверь ванной комнаты и моя руки. Леви зашёл следом и перехватил взгляд мальчишки в отражении зеркала над раковиной — Эрен остановился, не прикоснувшись к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть умытое лицо, хотя потянулся к нему, и вместо этого облизнул губы. Лежащие на бортах раковины ладони напряглись, сжимая, и Леви захотелось накрыть руки мальчишки своими, а грудью прижаться к его спине, загоняя в ловушку тесного пространства ванной комнаты, губами же вжаться в восхитительно изгибистую шею с теми самыми охренительными позвонками, которые хочется аж зубами перехватить, сдавленно рыча и упиваясь покорностью чужого тела. Почему-то тогда Леви ни единой секунды не сомневался, что Эрен будет покорен.

— Вы пьёте чай или кофе? — каким-то севшим голосом спросил мальчишка; с языка так и рвалась пошлость вроде «тебя», и Леви мог бы всерьёз позволить себе произнести нечто подобное, если бы не прочёл жажду такого ответа в сверкающих глазах Эрена. Поэтому он всего лишь усмехнулся и сказал, что предпочитает чай, чёрный и полторы чайной ложки сахара.

Мальчишка моргнул, ресницами смахивая предательское выражение разочарования и кивнул, наконец, потянувшись за полотенцем, хотя кожа его почти обсохла, а капли воды давно сбежали на ворот байки, выписывая на ней тёмные мокрые узоры.

— Кто ты по образованию? Не писатель же, — взгляд Леви шёл немного поверх края кружки, а голос звучал глухо, утопая в её купольном пространстве; пятка левой ноги упиралась в перекладину, переброшенную между ножек табуретки, и постоянно соскальзывала, отчего мужчина коротко чертыхался и веселил своего собеседника. Кухня тоже была тесной, и начинало формироваться подозрение, что все комнаты в этой квартире — тесные, загромождённые, удобные для того, чтобы вжаться в Эрена и взять прямо на месте, будь то тумбочка или стена. Вместе с усмешкой, нарисовавшейся на губах мальчишки, раздался смешок — Леви вскинул с интересом брови, следя за тем, как он изящно вёл подушечкой безымянного пальца по краю чашки, точно это — бокал с дорогой выпивкой.

— Филолог, — наконец, ответил Эрен. А Леви не то что был ошарашен, но посмотрел несколько недоумённо: мальчишка с кожей, щедро обцелованной солнцем, и крепким телом был бы хорош в поле или в море, заставляя собственные мышцы натягиваться и вспучиваться трудами. Глаза мгновенно перескочили на его руки — широкие ладони и длинные пальцы, которые, пожалуй, таки неплохо смотрелись бы следящими за строчками книг. — Не похож, да? Я привык к подобной реакции, — одними словами беспечно отмахнулся мальчишка, доказывая собственную правоту; Леви пожал плечами, наклоняя голову за новым глотком чая. И всё же тема больная — это выдалось тем, что Эрен продолжил её разворачивать, хотя никто не требовал, как-то чересчур нарочито смотря в окно: — Считается, что филология — девичья стезя. Наверное, потому что все думают, что ничего страшного в малоприбыльной работе нет — выйдут замуж удачно, а муж обеспечит, — новый смешок вышел надрывным. Почти слёзным. И Леви против воли почувствовал, как внутри у него ёкнуло. — На меня и плюнули, когда не «переболел» после первого курса, второго… А мне так нравилось, что писать стало легче, потому что я как будто стал жить среди слов, — и улыбка по губам расплывающаяся — полная поистине родительской нежности; прикусив губу, Леви, ведомый одним порывом, подался вперёд, всматриваясь в его лицо, и Эрен, словивший его на этом, игриво подмигнул. — Зато я выучился прелестным шуткам о языках и пальцах, и это как минимум одна из причин, почему стоило упрямиться и учиться на филологическом.

— О языках и пальцах? — Леви вскинул брови, пусть и улавливал несколько смутно, о чём идёт речь, однако решил уточнить, ведь у каждого специалиста свои узконаправленные шутки. Ответ же звучал одновременно с вопросом: резко подавшись корпусом вперёд, точно ответным движением, Эрен с горящими глазами отставил рожками указательный и средний пальцы, после чего размеренно провёл между ними, зажимая, языком. Если бы кашель не застрял у Леви в горле, он обязательно поперхнулся бы. А так сидел, заворожённо следя за движением языка мальчишки… И представлял совершенно не то, что имелось в виду. Перед глазами упорно разворачивалась картина того, как Эрен скользил языком по стволу члена, обводя головку и давя на неё кончиком, подхватывая капли смазки, и смыкал губы вокруг члена, а не треклятых пальцев… Леви замер. На фоне сознания у него что-то раскрошилось, потому что мальчишка взаправду заглатывал пальцы, сидя напротив и бесстыже впиваясь глазами в лицо Леви, ожидая реакции. И оба понимали её незамедлительную неизбежность. — Повезло, что я знал о том, что это — конечная цель. Повезло, что ты мне симпатичен, — с усмешкой пробормотал Леви, вставая из-за стола и обходя его; мальчишка за это время успел облизнуться и откинуться спиной на стену, запрокинув голову, чтобы с прищуром посмотреть на собеседника. Точь-в-точь дикий кот, заманивший крупную птицу в ловушку.

Разница в росте, когда Эрен встал, заставила смешливо фыркнуть: проходя мимо Леви в коридорчик, мальчишка нарочно обтёрся об него, вжавшись бедром в пах, и весь как-то изменился, став более вертлявым. Несмотря на то, что по факту это было не так, Леви шёл за ним след в след, точно уже овладевая мальчишкой потихоньку, и потому совершил ошибку — стоило повернуть в комнату за Эреном, как его поймали за плечи, толкая к стене, а после мальчишка прильнул к Леви ласковым кошаком, сходу целуя. Мокро, с похабным причмоком. И Леви не мог отказать этому настырному рту — впился, вылизывая, захватывая, подчиняя, вынуждая капитулировать и стонать измученным зверем, истосковавшимся по полузабытому, сладкому и обожаемому ощущению тесной близости. Руки обвились вокруг талии, притягивая мальчишку ближе, настолько, что больше — только слиться в единое неделимое существо. Когда ладони пробрались ему под футболку, короткие ногти царапнули мельком кожу на спине — Эрен, зажмурившись, с довольной улыбкой ахнул прямо в рот мужчины и прогнулся в пояснице, отставляя задницу. Мальчишка лихорадочно вжикнул собственной ширинкой и зазвенел пряжкой ремня Леви, пока губы его обласкивали чужую шею, по-звериному зубами цепляя воротник рубашки и оттягивая его, чтобы приластиться к основанию шею, плечу, а потом благодарно мурлыкнуть, когда мужчина удосужился расстегнуть пуговицы, сам пытаясь успеть поцеловать, укусить, лизнуть.

— Давай к постели, — неоспоримым приказом выдохнул Леви, захватывая нижнюю губу мальчишки своими и оттягивая, взгляд же, скользнувший вверх по его плечу, упёрся в незастеленную кровать, словно хозяин недавно встал и ещё не успел её застелить. Наверное, так и было. Леви мало интересовало. Его нос забивал одурительный запах мальчишки — густая патока, заливающаяся обжигающим плавленым металлом в горло и мучительной постепенностью застывающая в нём. С многозначительным мычанием Эрен глухо засмеялся и потянул Леви за воротник рубашки, сам вслепую послушно отступая к постели. А затем его развернули, стаскивая джинсы вместе с бельём, и надавили требовательно на спину, нагибая — растопыренные пятерни Эрена упёрлись в постель, и всего несколько секунд мальчишка сбито громко дышал в чутком ожидании, потому что в следующие мгновения он зажмурился и выгнулся натянутой струной, надрывно то ли ахая, то ли издавая стон. Одной рукой Леви придерживал его за бедро, другой же собрал с его члена смазку и неторопливо аккуратно растягивал мальчишку, подготавливая к проникновению, и Эрен плавился каждое это мгновение, аж скуля, когда пальцы скользили глубоко внутрь него или, наоборот, почти выходили, задерживаясь внутри самыми кончиками. Он ещё не успел несдержанно простонать «скорее», когда Леви плавно толкнулся в мальчишку, сам прикрыв глаза и шумно выдохнув от уже почти забытого тесного ощущения, когда член обхватили тугие стенки. Сглотнув, мужчина, наконец, провёл глазами вдоль распластанного под ним тела: широкие плечи, впадина позвоночника, изгибы мышц, клятые позвонки наклонённой шеи и волоски, липнущие к коже от выступившего пота. Бёдра пробно двинулись вперёд — Эрен снова напрягся, сдавленно замычав, колени же с глухим шорохом стукались о край кровати вместе с каждым толчком. Мальчишка делал шумные выдохи через рот, срываясь то и дело на громкое «ах», а то и краткие, обрывающие рвано стоны, в моменты которых он резко подавался вперёд и секундно замирал, сглатывая. Леви нравилась чувствительность и, особенно, реакции Эрена; притормозив и тем вызывав недовольный возглас мальчишки, он подтолкнул его в колени, заставив на четвереньки забраться на кровать, опустив голову так, что вновь обозначились его блядски восхитительные шейные позвонки. Язык прошёлся по горячим, как в лихорадке, шершавым губам, и Леви наклонился, грудью опустившись на спину Эрена и толкнувшись в него ещё глубже.

— И часто ты трахаешься с незнакомцами? — теперь язык Леви долгожданно ощупывал эти позвоночные гайки, на что мальчишка откликался кошачьим шипением, прогибался в спине, и пальцы его остервенело комкали простыни, расслабляясь, когда Леви приостанавливался, и обостряясь по костяшкам, когда тот возобновлял движение в мальчишке.

— Считай, что ты первое исключение за очень долгое время, — почти распластанный по постели, взмокший, как загнанная до мыла лошадь, смешливо хмыкнул Эрен. И тут же поплатился: замедлившись, Леви выскользнул из мальчишки и опустил ладонь на его задницу, отводя ягодицу в сторону и открывая растянутый вход. Перевёл дыхание, смотря, как жал между собой ноги, точно стесняясь, Эрен, скуля: — Вер… вернись… Твою мать, только… только попробуй меня сейчас кидануть… понял? — яростные горящие глаза, и в своей контрастности с нелепо прижатой к постели щекой мальчишки это смотрелось завораживающе. Слюна сглотнулась с таким трудом, будто превратилась в дёготь, так что Леви вытянул шею, прежде чем снова войти в Эрена, выбив из него судорожный стон, схожий в чём-то со всхлипом. Мальчишка зажмурился и закусил костяшки пальцев, с силой, очевидной болезненностью, но как будто не чувствуя её. Его глаза сожмурились, а грудь поднялась в глубоком вдохе, который вырвался изо рта вместе с новым толчком в Эрена. Раз, другой, третий, шестой, чёрт-знает -какой — Леви откровенно потерял счёт тому, сколько он втрахивал мальчишку в кровать, выскальзывая из него и молниеносно меняя позу, перевернув поджарое тело на спину и вновь входя — с вскриком, оборванным прикушенной губой, Эрен обвил ногами пояс мужчины и прижался теснее, позволяя часто долбить себя до пошлого хлюпанья, пока бёдра не свелись инстинктом плотно вместе, зажимая Леви между собой, а стон хрипло оборвался, перейдя в сверхгромкость, когда голос просто взлетает вверх и исчезает. Внизу живота отяжелело — Леви навалился на мальчишку и зарылся лицом в его шею, где бешено билась живоносная жилка, кончая внутрь Эрена и ощущая, как стенки того слабо чувствительно пульсируют после оргазма.

— Курение после секса в постели — клише. Иди на балкон, — категорично заявил Эрен, стоило Леви выудить из валяющихся на полу джинсов пачку сигарет. Тот замер, затем медленно обернулся, одними глазами спрашивая: «Ты серьёзно?» Мальчишка посмеивался самодовольно, но кивнул, махнув рукой в сторону выхода из комнаты, чтобы Леви перешёл в гостиную и уже оттуда — на балкон.

— Там холодно. Сейчас конец ноября, если ты не заметил, — с паузой произнёс Леви; от одной мысли опалиться уличным воздухом и изнутри, и снаружи тело покрылось гусиной кожей.

— Я могу пойти с тобой и погреть, — улыбка у Эрена оказалась сияюще белозубой, будто из чёртовой рекламы зубной пасты или щётки — Леви такие обычно переключал при первых мотивах заводных речей, потому и не знал, что там на деле впаривается населению. Взгляд мужчины вновь обвёл его, точно проверяя, тот ли мальчишка развалился по постели, с которым он познакомился, или что-нибудь таки изменилось. В тот день Леви отказался от заманчивого предложения и отправился курить в одиночестве, но в следующую встречу (мальчишка не выпускал его из квартиры, мучая невыносимо мокрыми жадными поцелуями, пока не получил заветный номер телефона) позволил себе греться объятиями Эрена, который сыто мурлыкал прямо на ухо.

Докуренная до самого фильтра сигарета жаром пролетает по пальцам и особо горячим дымом — по губам, и Леви заходится кашлем, вслед за которым, точно искаженное эхо, раздаётся поскрипывающие по полу шаги Эрена, а затем и его голова просовывается в дверь. Леви взмахивает рукой, мол, всё в порядке, и он не умирает, мальчишка же упрямо выбирается на балкон и прижимается к его боку, голову пристраивая на плече. «Хороший мальчик», — так и рвётся с языка, однако мужчина оставляет это произнесённым в мыслях, а по факту просто гладит его по волосам и дёргает уголки губ вверх, смотря, как Эрен млеет от ласки. У него длинные, называемые девичьими ресницы, от которых на щеках остаются полукруглые тени — время от времени у Леви мелькает желание их слизнуть, хотя бы потому, что мальчишка, звонко хохоча, повалится на пол и обзовёт его с примесью нежности псом, после зарываясь пальцами в волосы Леви и перебирая их, точно взаправду густую шерсть крупного пса, нависшего над ним. Висок Эрена попадает под губы словно бы случайно — волоски колеблются под шумным выдохом, и мальчишка замирает с тающей улыбкой, не привыкшей к такой открытой ласке, не скупой, а отчаянной, будто надрывной. Пальцы стискивают перила балкона. Леви знает, что именно это выбивает почву из-под ног Эрена и заставляет его хватать воздух ртом, как схваченная за хвост рыбёшка, у которой путь лишь в лишённый кислорода мешок.

— Я допишу к завтра главу, — тихо произносит мальчишка, и Леви безоговорочно верит: тон лишён кокетства и утрамбовано ровен, каким практически никогда не бывает. Кивнув, он ввинчивает окурок в стеклянное опепелённое дно плоской банки, которую Эрен держит на балконе специально для перекуров своего любовника, и перебирается обратно в комнату. Одежда находится там и сям, как и всегда — есть что-то забавное в том, чтобы кряхтеть и заглядывать под шкафы в поисках исчезнувшего носка или ремня, который после окажется лежащим у ножки прикроватной тумбочки.

Когда Эрен не сонный и не просто провожающий Леви в магазин на полчаса, он подолгу ластится у дверей и не хочет отпускать; не то что это невзаимно, просто Леви с каждой секундой промедления всё сложнее не поддаться соблазну задержаться у мальчишки до нового утра. Ручка двери остервенело сжимается и дёргается вверх-вниз под несдержанное скольжение ладони, которой мужчина по обыкновению опирается на дверь, потому что Эрен льнёт к нему всё настойчивее и шепчет в шею невнятные пошлости вперемешку с нежностями, зная, что действия это не возымёт, однако даст мальчишке воли и возможности выпустить томящие его чувства, ведь всё между ними похоже на игру, и только эти подростковые притирания в полумраке коридора дают настоящей свободы. Леви не любит задумываться об этом, но волей-неволей приходится, стоит с пробирающей холодом до костей остановки переместиться в тёплый салон автобуса, пахнущий талой водой с ботинок. Время от времени вопрос встаёт настоящей рыбной костью: Эрен имеет привычку виться вокруг соблазнительным лисом, играться и кокетничать, да так часто и правдоподобно, что Леви иногда забывает, каким поникшим он бывает в углу комнаты, вне прицела чужого взгляда. Часто Леви ссылает это на творческие кризисы, в которых мальчишка пребывает процентов восемьдесят своего существования, сражаясь с сочетаемостью слов в поисках её идеальности, и оправдываться этим становилось только проще после срывов мальчишки, когда тот ревел белугой, сбрасывал всё со стола в припадке ярости и сжимал подушку зубами до скрипа, трясясь. Замалчиваемым даже для мыслей оставалось то, что влияло на эти состояния. Почему Эрен до них доходил и впивался зубами в руку Леви, если тот оказывался рядом, рыча сорвавшейся бешеной псиной, разве что пена со рта не шла, а потом приваливался грузно к чужому плечу с болезненным стоном, словно полузаросшая рана, с которой уже привык жить, вновь дала о себе знать.

Автобус подскакивает, спотыкаясь колесом о колдобину у остановки, на которой Леви всегда выходит, и он подрывается, едва не роняя себя лишь потому, что успел схватиться за поручень. В его квартире темно и даже бледный свет от экрана ноутбука не рассеивает полумрак, как это бывает у Эрена — мысль отдаётся быстрым уколом толстой иглы куда-то в обратную сторону сердца, точь-в-точь удар в спину. В собственной квартире Леви обыкновенно гонит прочь воспоминания о мальчишке, не разрешая ему поселиться в этих стенах: не сказать, что не хочет, просто Эрен был бы здесь сам не свой. Пока в микроволновке вертится, разогреваясь, тарелка с аккуратно выложенными макаронами и котлетой, на Леви — без внезапности зажигающейся лампочки над головой, скорее плавным накатом волны — находит осознание, что он давно уже выготавливает только для Эрена, проявляя чудеса кулинарных навыков лишь на тесной кухне мальчишки, где любой поворот сопровождается болезненным столкновением с углом стола или объятиями мурлычащего Эрена. На своей же кухне, где было пространство, выбор в посуде и возможностях приготовления, он уже год как пользуется исключительно микроволновкой и плитой для нагрева воды в кастрюле, к остальному прикасаясь крайне редко.

Опять мальчишка в голове — Леви встряхивается всем телом и жмурится. Прочь. Вон хотя бы на вечера. Хотя бы пара часов без Эрена, ставшего почти наваждением, которое, впрочем, мужчина не ощущает чем-то надоедающим. Просто Леви понимает, что проваливается всё глубже в густую топь, где рано или поздно исчезнет по самую макушку, и если он не может (не хочет) остановиться, то старается хотя бы замедлить это падение, создавая иллюзию, что держит свою жизнь и себя под контролем.

Нужно лечь спать. Леви любит убеждать себя, что нужно выспаться, и после этого станет проще.

«Ты придёшь сегодня?» — звякает первая смс-ка около десяти часов утра, на которую Леви собирается ответить, но его зовут поглядеть что-то в присланных одному из новичков в конторе документов, и в итоге забывает.

«Леви, почему ты молчишь? Что-то случилось?» — вторая смс-ка, высветившаяся на экране в половине первого, остаётся попросту непрочитанной, потому что Леви отходит за кофе, а по возвращению откладывает мигающий зелёный огонёк уведомления на телефоне на потом — ответить на новопришедшие электронные письма таки приоритетнее.

«Ты сейчас напоминаешь парня, который трахнул и обещал перезвонить, но так этого и не сделал», — от этой, третьей по счёту, смс-ки в три сорок восемь, веет нервозным смешком — Эрен в такие моменты как-то совершенно по-кошачьи беспокойно перебирает руками, как будто лапами перебирает, и Леви всегда это забавляет.

«Я волнуюсь, Леви. Волнуюсь очень сильно. Пожалуйста, скажи, что всё в порядке. Ты же не кинул меня? Боже, надеюсь, нет», — и после этого бряканье приходящих смс-ок завершается (на часах, обёрнутых вокруг запястья, значится половина пятого); Леви этого и не замечает, потому что продолжает быть крайне занятым. Лишь в конце рабочего дня, натянув, но не застегнув пальто и замотав до самого носа шарф, он заглядывает в мобильник и прочитывает все сообщения, пока стоит на остановке в ожидании автобуса. И в груди зарождается лютый холод, всепожирающий и стремительно разносящийся по всем закоулкам тела. Эрен начал писать свои рассказы и книги потому, что слишком много всего чувствует и тонет в невозможности выразить в полной мере — Леви не любит связываться с подобными эмоциональными людьми, потому что взаимодействие с ними идёт рука об руку с взаимным чувством вины. Однако с Эреном получилось иначе, и Леви увлёкся мальчишкой раньше, чем понял, что именно он несёт с собой. И именно сейчас он вспоминает, почему внутренним голосом зовёт Эрена болотом, которое затянет и наглухо запрёт в себе. Раздражение в гремучей смеси с удушливым страхом ощущается вязкостью слюны во рту, капает с кончиков пальцев — Леви беснуется, что автобус едет так медленно и, чёрт возьми, опаздывает, а потом проклятой улиткой тащится через пробки, а мужчина зажат посреди салона в спешащих с работы горожанах, среди которых ни единая душа не подозревает о том, как он беснуется и хочет выскочить прямо посреди дороги, чтобы пешком помчаться к мальчишке.

Эрен не отвечает ни на истошный звон домофона, ни на несколько подряд звонков, что уже не ново, и Леви чувствует панику, подступающую со спины и толкающуюся в пятки. Доберясь, наконец, до подъезда, он шарится руками по карманам, шипит, пропуская между пальцев монетную мелочь, смятые проездные билеты, непонятно откуда взявшуюся застёгнутую булавку… Но нет связки ключей. Перед глазами как наяву встаёт воспоминание: звякнув, стукнувшись скупым деревянным брелоком, связка плюхнулась на подъездные ступени — Леви на тихий бряк внимание не обратил, поспешно сбегая вниз по лестнице, а теперь чертыхается, потому что ехать домой за ними долго, а беспокойство за Эрена уже не просто дышит в затылок — хватается обеими ладонями за горло. Заберёт потом у консьержки. Решение принимается случайной пожилой дамой, которая, скосив на несколько секунд взгляд на топчущегося Леви, заходит в подъезд, и он, придержав дверь, проскальзывает следом. Дама заметно напрягается, придерживая сумочку и прижимая её плотно к боку. Леви же летит через ступень вверх, успевая лишь хвататься за перила, чтобы не съехать обратно, неудачно покачнувшись. Знакомая дверь, возникающая за поворот на лестничную площадку, манит к себе одними рывками, и когда Леви хватается за ручку, он отчего-то уверен, что будет незаперто. Вернее, приглашающе опрометчиво открыто.

Вихрастая макушка видна ещё из коридора: замечая, что мальчишка спит, опустив голову прямо на компьютерную клавиатуру, Леви выдыхает, и напряжённо поднятые его плечи, куда словно шею прятал в неосознанном страхе, что её разрежут и тем голову снесут, расслабленно опускаются. Стена, когда к ней прислоняется, оказывается отрезвляюще прохладной: почему он вообще так переполохался? Разве Эрен когда-либо давал повод к подобному беспокойству? Он рассеян в своей извечной торопливости, оттого же и забывчив, ещё импульсивен, но ничуть не безрассуден, ожидаемо пытался отвлечься работой, ведь обещал дописать главу… Самый глупый поступок, что мог бы совершить мальчишка — завалиться к Леви на работу, устраивая громкие, но театральные разборки, призванные удовлетворить его желание ярких чувств, от которых в голове взорвётся головокружение — наркотик, на котором Эрен действительно крепко сидит, и которым в глубине души боится перестать быть для него Леви.

Плед шуршит, съезжая с плеч мальчишки, когда Леви берёт его под коленки и прижимает к себе, относя на кровать. У Эрена сводятся брови, и он мычит, мутным сонливым взглядом смотря на нависшего над ним мужчиной… И руки обнимают Леви за шею, вынуждая лечь рядом, после чего мальчишки ёрзает в кольце чужих рук, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— На несколько часов я подумал, что ты взаправду меня бросил, — шёпот льётся прямо в шею, точно невесомый атласный шарф, не способный согреть, но такой приятный.

— Давай завтра позавтракаем в кафе. У меня нет сил и настроения готовить, — Леви перебирает жёсткие проволочные волосы, которые мельчайше различимы после того, как глаза привыкают к темноте. В ответ не раздаётся ни звука, ни кивка. Зато на коже отпечатывается довольная улыбка. Там же, где она остаётся, у Леви начинает першить, однако он не смеет пошевелиться и продолжает лежать, держа в руках свернувшегося калачиком мальчишку.

А утром заново выпадает снег, и это похоже на попытку скрыть уродство тонкими кружевами: за хрустким тонким слоем снега, пушащимся, точно ткань облачно-лёгкого платка или ткани, просвечивают комки грязи, застывшие во льду из-за ночных заморозков, покрывших наледью мокрую насыпь. Стоя у сквозящего кухонного окна и раскуривая сигарету, пепел от которой стряхивается в крышку из-под какой-то банки, Леви наблюдает, как первые люди, выходящие из подъездов, нелепо взмахивают руками и скользят по ступеням, одним чудом не падая, а иногда всё же шлёпаясь на землю и, судя по всему, матерясь на чём свет стоит. Потянувшись, мужчина открывает форточку и ёжится от холодного воздуха, раскалывающегося трещинами, будто поверхность озера, зато табачный запах постепенно выветривается с кухни, и Эрен не будет ворчать, не будет мстительно подпинывать Леви в колени, когда тот будет проходить мимо кухонного и письменного столов, и не будет нарочито морщить нос и фыркать в его сторону.

Спит мальчишка всё также калачиком, завернувшись по нос в одеяло и шумно сопя; присев на край постели, Леви протягивает к нему руку и осторожно касается волос, поглаживая. И Эрен чутко откликается, поворачиваясь и тычась носом в чужую ладонь, после уже приоткрывает глаза и зевает, совсем как разнеженный домашний кот, и это… мило. Леви не позволяет себе задуматься над этой мыслью, но позволяет ей остаться в голове, и, наверное, это уже прогресс.

— Ты обещал мне завтрак в кафе, — бубнит Эрен, притягивая к себе подушку и зарываясь в неё лицом. Данное обещание подразумевает, что платить будет Леви, из-за чего мальчишка так въедливо помнит сказанное, и это снова веселит. Смешок оборачивается срывом в кашель — Леви жмурится и жмёт ладонь ко рту, ожидая увидеть на ней кровавые сгустки, и хотя их не оказывается, он чувствует, как склизко в горле, а ещё чувствует тревожный взгляд мальчишки, севшего в постели и уже абсолютно бодрого. — Ты курил, — безоговорочно железный его тон ввинчивается в уши, вызывая реакцией раздражённое фырканье.

— Собирайся, — в Эрена летят его же джинсы. Леви прячет глаза, стоя прислонённым к стене и смотря в сторону.

При выходе из подъезда он заранее придерживает Эрена за локоть, и возмущённое замечание, что он далеко не маленький, мальчишка в буквальном смысле проглатывает: его нога оскальзывается на крыльце и, словно у балерины, взлетает вверх, а сам Эрен валится за Леви, судорожно цепляясь за него и лишь так спасаясь от падения. Всю дорогу до выхода со двора он чертыхается, поскальзываясь на каждой луже и ругаясь сквозь зубы, чем несказанно веселит Леви, и у того не сходит улыбка с лица; когда Эрен замечает, что мужчина улыбается, он удивлённо моргает, притихая, и моментально оскальзывается, шлёпаясь наземь. Из груди Леви вырывается смешок — абсолютно искренний и случайный, и даже при всём желании Эрена обиженно фыркнуть, он не может, потому что Леви выглядит весёлым, словно ребёнок, слишком редко, чтобы у него это отнимать.

— Пару метров дойти осталось, давай, — выдыхает мужчина фактически на ухо и, как и в день их знакомства, помогает подняться, а потом ещё и джинсы Эрена отряхивает от успевшей прилипнуть грязи, пускай это и безнадёжно. Главное, что это заботливо, и пока Леви стоит так, склонившись в три погибели, мальчишка зачарованно наклоняется и тычется носом ему в макушку, зарывается в волосы, пахнущие уже не так сильно, словно растворённо, одеколоном, табаком, и холодным зимним ветром. Иногда Эрена ведёт от этого запаха. Иногда уютно. Сейчас же в носу становится хлипко и, кажется, вот-вот потечёт от желания по-детски разреветься, прижаться, притиснуться, обхватив обеими руками под чужими, стальной лентой, как ставят на бочки, и реветь вот так вот в чужую грудь, оставляя разводы соплей и слёз на пальто и шарфу, который пахнет тоже как Леви, а ещё немного как пар в ингаляторе, которым лечили маленького Эрена затяжными зимними вечера, когда он уже забывал, каково ходить в школу, а прогулки ассоциировались лишь с задорными криками и визгами за окном, зато пока ингалятор гудел, мама держала его трубку, а свободной рукой ласково поглаживала Эрена по голове, шепча, что скоро он обязательно выздоровеет. И когда он, наконец, выздоравливал, то продолжал смотреть на коробку с ингалятором, спрятанную на одну из верхних полок этажерки, скучая по нему, словно по давнишнему другу. Вместе с возвращением ингалятора на полку в комнате Эрена, мама начинала звонить по несколько раз на дню, спрашивая, как он себя чувствует, лежала с ним, обнимая, что не заснёт, и строго контролировала приём всех лекарств, иногда прямо с рук заставляя их пить. — Готово, — Леви выпрямляется. При взгляде на мальчишку брови его недоумённо поднимаются вверх, кончики пальцев же застывают в паре миллиметров от лица Эрена, желая прикоснуться, погладить, однако в последний момент остановив себя. — Идём? — вкрадчивое и осторожное, точно обращается к маленькому неприрученному зверьку, испуганно забившемуся в угол и оттого особо опасному. У Эрена глаза увлажнённо блестят; кивнув, он опускает низко голову — прячется за чёлкой — и рукавами куртки трёт лицо, что Леви решает оставить не тронутым словами.

В кафе тепло и, что куда важнее, сухо и нескользко, а ещё всё в мягких топлёно-молочных и шоколадных тонах; Леви усаживает мальчишку за столик у окна и спрашивает, что тот будет, пока заботливо развязывает ему шарф и помогает снять куртку, пристраивая их на спинку стула Эрена. На улице между рёбер у Леви что-то защемило, вызвав желание обнять мальчишку и позаботиться о нём так, чтобы укрыть от всего и всех. Глаза сводятся в его сторону, пока Леви ждёт возможности сделать заказ: у Эрена заметно пролегшие тени на лице и бледный вид, да и взгляд не сказать, что потухший, скорее глубокий, как ушедший в себя. Когда заказ наконец сделан и остаётся его дождаться, мальчишка тихо выдыхает, что написал вчера целых три главы, отчего сердце у Леви на долю секунды останавливается. Три главы за день. Три главы за день, в то время как почти за полгода он смог написал всего пару строк, едва тянущих на абзац. И тогда Леви обращает внимание на переплетённые в тесный узел пальцы мальчишки, разомкнувшиеся, когда перед ними очутились тарелки с завтраком. Пальцы его даже не дрожат, а крупно трясутся, судорожно подскакивают и не могут ухватиться за ложку, а Леви, смотрящему на это, становится как-то склизко не по себе. Подобным образом руки, обычно, трясутся у глубоких стариков, но руки Эрена — юные, ничуть не мозолистые, и в таком контрастном сочетании есть что-то дикое и неестественное.

— Прости, я сегодня выгляжу жалко, — дёргаются уголки губ мальчишки; с задержкой Леви коротко выдыхает и, пододвинув свой стул, садится рядом, разведя ноги по его сторонам. Садится практически вплотную к Эрену, вынуждая его инстинктивно качнуться назад. Руки мальчишки ещё дрожат, когда ложка переходит к Леви — он зачёрпывает суп и трепетно, как ребёнку, дует на него, после чего подносит ложку к губам Эрена, который раскрывает изумлённо глаза, с неверием смотря на сидящего напротив. — Я не маленький и справлюсь, — реплика выходит грубоватой и в чём-то обиженной. Щёки мальчишки румяны, и никто не успел отследить момент, когда они успели порозоветь.

— А я хочу позаботиться о тебе, потому что иначе это будет выглядеть как действительные попытки неумелого ребёнка поесть, — безапелляционным тоном заявляет Леви. Мальчишка хотел бы обидеться, однако знаком с Леви достаточно, чтобы понимать, что он не пробует уколоть или обидеть — просто констатирует факт. Дальше тон становится мягче, и мужчина улыбается. Едва-едва, однако Эрен замирает, смотря очарованно на лицо напротив, в котором читалось что-то неуловимо нежное. — Сейчас достаточно раннее утро. Оглянись вокруг, тут никого кроме нас и персонала. Нечего стесняться.

Несколько секунд длятся колебания, после чего Эрен послушно открывает рот и обхватывает ложку губами.

После завтрака в мальчишке как будто бы что-то просыпается: он клюёт Леви в щёку, просит обязательно быть у него вечером, а сам уносится куда-то настоящим смерчем в том смысле, что мужчина не успевает осознать всю суть скомканных слов, а Эрена уже и след простывает. Уверенность мальчишки в том, что Леви последует его словам, почему-то умиляет; он отпечатывает одному из коллег, что приедет на работу ко второй половине дня из-за пары бытовых проблем, и расплачивается за их завтрак, после чего идёт к остановке. Нужно забрать у консьержки связку ключей и переодеться в свежее, после чего поехать-таки на работу, которую из-за мальчишки, кажется, пора бы брать на дом.

Весь день проносится мимо расплывчатой кинолентой, из всех кадров которой запоминается лишь ощущение мобильника в ладони (Леви поминутно проверяет его, чтобы не повторить историю прошлого дня) и сигаретного привкуса во рту и на губах — мужчина выходит на курилку раза четыре и два из них стреляет сигареты, чтобы хоть немного сохранить и без того быстроуходящую пачку, экономя на мелочах. Однако именно сегодня от мальчишки не приходит ни одного сообщения. Ни единого долбанного смайлика, которые он любит просто так прислать, потому что настроение ударило в голову. Теперь же тишина, заставляющая идти Леви на курилку в пятый раз и надеяться, что Эрен попросту занят своим тайным замыслом, из-за которого глаза его так светились сегодня утром. Размышления об этом изрядно отвлекали от работы: в один момент Леви поймал себя на том, что в очередной раз прочитывает одну и ту же строчку в документе, не сумев вникнуть в её смысл, хотя слова элементарные, но словно бы не связывались воедино, постоянно разъединяемые одним именем «Эрен», стучащим внутри головы. Леви впервые за свою жизнь так радовался окончанию рабочего дня. В сумке лежит пакет с запасной одеждой — пора бы перетащить к мальчишке хотя бы несколько своих вещей, потому что ночёвки у него становятся делом всё более частым — и в горло щекотное предчувствие чего-то важного. Будучи на остановке у дома Эрена волей-неволей Леви выкашливает его, с каждым новым спазмом ожидая, что вот-вот раздастся треск ломающихся рёбер. Этого не происходит, зато кашель стихает, и Леви идёт к мальчишке, что в его восприятии почти созвучно с «идти домой».

В коридоре горит свет — это само по себе странно и настораживает. Начиная с коридора слышен съестной запах, вьющийся по квартире. Он же заставляет Леви оцепенеть у двери, изумлённо делая вдох глубже и бегая глазами вокруг. С кухни вытанцовывает лучащийся энергией Эрен и хватает без объяснений Леви за руки, вовлекая в безумную неумелую пляску.

— Я заказал пиццу! — с воодушевлением сообщает мальчишка, жмурясь, как счастливый ребёнок.

— И даже не флиртовал с курьером? — выгибает бровь Леви и пытается отыскать во творящемся празднике жизни какой-то подвох. — Куда ты умчался сегодня утром? Неужели тыкнулся в очередное издательство, и тебя взяли?

Остановившись, Эрен смотрит на него азартно сияющими глазами и кивает. Ошарашенный возглас таки издаётся — Леви откровенно не думал, что такое возможно спустя год пустых шатаний мальчишки от одного крыльца до другого в безуспешной попытке пристроиться с текстами, которые у него имелись на руках. Они были недурные, по правде говоря, они нравились Леви, только были явно не для широкой аудитории. Эти тексты были для людей вроде Эрена — каких-то дёрганных, подвижных, ловящих оргазмы в изломанных словах и чувствах, от которых и больно, и восхитительно одновременно. От текстов мальчишки тело наполняется тянущей негой, как ломота в ногах при резкой смене погоды, когда и выть хочется, и тянуться руками-ногами в иррациональном удовольствии.

— И… И вот, — в руки Леви сунули открытку. Маленькую, в каких обычно дарят деньги, и какое-то время мужчина просто смотрел на неё, потом же задохнулся и посмотрел на Эрена с возмущением, а тот засмеялся и, мотая головой, подпихнул открытку, смущённо закусывая губу.

Леви ничего не ожидал только потому, что не мог понять, что ещё можно запихнуть туда. Проштампованный немного нечёткими линиями печати, в открытке лежал талон к врачу. На мгновение в глазах у Леви темнее, а в виски толкается остроигольчатая мысль, что это совсем больше, чем проявление заботы. Чёртова интимность на душевном уровне, когда о тебе заботятся больше, чем это можно оправдать формальностями.

— Что это? — из груди вырывается нарастающий рык — Эрен испуганно съёживается, отступая в гостиную, спасаясь от наступающего мужчины, и плюхается на диван, в детском защитном жесте подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая их руками. Он кажется совсем маленьким и трогательно-хрупким — Леви с шумным выдохом сбавляет обороты и роняет безвольно руки вдоль тела, однако злость не утихает. Квиток в его пальцах мнётся, когда Леви безжалостно сжимает ладонь в кулак, и Эрен вскрикивает, видя это, точно у него на глазах убивают котёнка. — Ты считаешь меня ребёнком, не способным проследить за своим здоровьем? — помимо воли реплика выходит резкой, словно нападка; Леви прикрывает глаза и проводит по лицу ладонью, пытаясь успокоиться. А затем что-то тычется ему в живот — опустив взгляд, Леви вздрагивает, обнаруживая, что Эрен виновато клонит голову и тыкается в него лбом, а пальцами цепляется за кофту.

— Просто ты игнорируешь очевидное, потому что… потому что понимаешь, что придётся менять образ жизни, и не хочешь этого, но… но я не могу смотреть на то, как ты с каждым днём приближаешься к тому, чтобы выхаркать свои лёгкие! — голос Эрена злится и срывается в слёзный звон, бьющий по ушам Леви, точно барабанный грохот. Ладони держат плечи мальчишки, впитывая их жалкое вздрагивание, проходящее болезненным импульсом вверх по рукам Леви. — Я люблю тебя. Так люблю и так боюсь потерять, — о живот рассыпается шёпот Эрена, палящий через ткань жаром, что как-то не вяжется с отчаянной искренностью его слов. Леви размыкает губы, чтобы вымолвить привычные саркастические реплики («Ты боишься лишиться своего вдохновения. И хорошего секса, пожалуй», — крутится бешеной, сорвавшейся со спусковых крючков каруселью), но они застревают ещё в преддверии горла и там погибают.

— Ты, кажется, впервые говоришь, что любишь меня, — Леви не понимает, почему выбрал именно эту мысль, потому что она, точно заточённая под купол колокола, гулко звучала над всеми другими, но не была очевидно навязчивой.

— А тебе только формулировки прямо в лоб, значит, подходят, — фырканье идёт всё также в живот, в который мальчишка тычется бодающимся новорожденным телёнком. Его ладони, намертво прилипшие к спине Леви, обнимая, вдруг вздрагивают и комкают ткань чужой кофты, стискивая её злостно. Затем кусок кофты со скрипом захватывается зубами мальчишки — беззвучно Леви издаёт смешок, похвально потрепав его по макушке, покуда грудная клетка ходит ходуном, выпуская из себя дикий рык, который тот сдерживал чёрт знает сколько времени. — Ненавижу. Ты такой высокомерный и упрямый, ненавижу. Ты же знаешь, ты всё это время знал, что и как сумасшедше я тебя люблю. Настолько, что все мои работы — лишь сухой набор слов, если в них хотя бы тенью не проскользнёшь. Я же думал, что и правда будешь просто сексуальным незнакомцем, с которым можно охрененно трахнуться и разойтись на этом, будучи оба довольными, но ты с первых слов, с первых касаний въелся в меня, и… И что мне с этим делать, Леви? Что мне сделать с тем, что я захлёбываюсь в тебе, но без тебя задыхаюсь? О да, жалкий мальчик. Я знаю, что я жалкий мальчик, но что уж поделать, если ты оказался богом, которого нет и который существует в исключительно моей вселенной? С тобой дышать легче, чем без тебя, с тобой больно, а без тебя — невозможно. Пусто, и эта пустота отвратительней боли, потому что я хочу быть живым. Господи, Леви, как я тебя ненавижу за то, что игнорируешь меня и убиваешь себя, словно издеваешься надо мной. Это страшнее, чем если бы ты взаправду меня бросил.

Подсознательно Леви ждал ( _желалжелалжелал_ ) этих слов, в которых Эрен своей обычной вычурной манерой повторит множеством разных формулировок, что нуждается в Леви, и реальность оказывается слаще подавляемых мечтаний. Мальчишка злится, бесится, рычит, по-звериному хватается отчаянно за него и тянет зубами за одежду — Леви лишь сильнее хочется приласкать его, смеясь до потери сознания, чтобы от хохота аж слёзы брызнули и не высыхали, пока глаза не вымокнут ресницами насквозь. «Ненавижу», — опять выталкивает из себя рык мальчишка и резко отстраняется, замахиваясь в сердцах кулаками — Леви перехватывает его руки, сжимая запястья и опрокидывая Эрена навзничь на диван. У мальчишки же глаза блестят, и сам он хочет, чтобы от гнева, но выходит как-то… Алчно ожидающе. И это замечается — губы жмутся к губам, и Леви утробно, с болезненным наслаждением стонет в податливый мягкий рот. Со временем стало легче понимать, что вместо алкоголя, сигарет и наркотиков, которыми глушили отчаяние творческого кризиса многие известные писатели, Эрен поглощает с безграничным аппетитом внимание, ласку… В частности, секс. Сперва Леви думал, что мальчишка просто по молодости ненасытен, и лишь позднее обратил внимание, что Эрен <i>ластится</i> изо всех сил. Он не столько стремится к разрядке, сколько старается притереться, прикипеть кожа к коже, с жадностью голодного птенца набрасываясь на Леви и сладко прикрывая глаза в попытке продлить ощущение каждой ласки. Ладони прямо под одежду, ощупывающие тела друг друга как впервые, хотя они в первую встречу так тщательно не оглаживали друг друга, не вели носами, вдыхая особенный личный запах, в который за долгое время близкого контакта успел немного вплестись чужой аромат, превратившись в удивительную форму слияния. Эрен подкатывает глаза, и нет, думается, ничего лучше, чем глубокое подкожное дрожание его тела, которое впитывает в свои руки и губы Леви, скользя поцелуями вверх-вниз, по изгибам, по рыхлым просекам застарелых детских шрамов, истории которых никогда не рассказывал мальчишка, и периферией Леви надеется, что расскажет позже, когда восстановит дыхание и завернётся в одеяло в попытке согреться, а немногим потом подлезет под бок к Леви. Стиснутые бёдра соскальзывают с дивана — мальчишку подхватывают под ноги, закидывая их на пояс к Леви, и Эрен охотно подаётся тазом вперёд, простанывая в унисон движению чужой руки по его члену — ногти жгучей затуплённой болью оцарапываю заднюю часть шеи мужчины, выскальзывая из его волос… Тишина наступает на растянутый в бесконечность миг, когда Леви входит в мальчишку, вжав его в диван и в себя, вместе с чем Эрен всхлипывает, подавившись гортанным долгим стоном-откликом на прикушенное нежное место под подбородком. Он делает частые короткие вздохи, как будто готовится расплакаться, и Леви ловит расплывчатый взгляд мальчишки, что беззвучно умоляет _пожалуйстаещёхочуглубжесильнееостреебольнеетебянавсгледадоконцаполностьювабсолютизме_. Движение Земли вокруг собственной оси прерывается, а, может, планета и вовсе с неё срывается, и есть только ладони Эрена, так спокойно и _верно_ лежащие на плечах Леви в ожидании мучительно сладкого толчка внутри него, и его глаза, заплывшие слезами, просьбой, обожанием, страхом.

Кончик носа касается виска мальчишки и ведёт вверх по нему, пока плавно Леви толкается в Эрена и ловит чутко трепетный, словно бы первый, стон. Со вторым кожи мальчишки касается уже язык, слизывающий солёный вкус также медленно, как Эрен стонет. Ступни проезжаются с пояса Леви вниз по его ногам, переплетаясь, и не оглядываясь тот знает, что мальчишка чувствительно растопыривает пальцы на ногах, когда он вновь проникает в него, до упора, до основания, сам впившись пальцами одной рукой в диван, другой — в волосы мальчишки. Бессвязный шёпот, дурацкий и бессмысленный, скомканные и вырванные из множества отрепетированных контекстов признания льются изо рта Эрена в губы к Леви, прикусывая их и скуля, требуя слушать и воспринимать, хотя всё, что у мужчины получается сейчас воспринимать — безумное ощущение желанного мальчишки под собой, которые отдаётся ему самозабвенно, что, видимо, не боится раствориться в своём любовнике, потому что, наконец, признался во всём, в чём так давно хотел. И от знания, что он действительно необходим мальчишке, Леви пьянеет быстрее, мощнее, чем от любого спиртного.

— Пожалуйста… — слабо просит Эрен, кончив, пока рассеянно ведёт кончиками пальцев вверх по руке Леви до плеча, затем, с задержкой, по шее и лаская трепетно лица нежными поглаживаниями. Леви прикрывает глаза и сглатывает. Он хочет вмёрзнуть в этот момент, однако время упорно течёт, и мальчишка постепенно выбирается из послеоргазменной полудрёмы, вспоминая, что у них ещё есть нерешённый вопрос.

— Ладно, — в горле у Леви снова першит; закрыв глаза, он крепче прижимает к себе тёплого и мягкого мальчишку, который отзывается ласковым мурлыканьем и жмурится, ёрзая довольно. — Надо встать и поесть, — ему не хочется выбираться из тесного сплетения их тел, и, противореча собственным словам, подтекстово умоляет Эрена сказать, что лучше остаться так лежать.

— Потом. Разогреем. Иначе ты снова уйдёшь курить и замкнёшься, — бормотание мальчишки перерезает верёвки, душащие Леви — он благодарно обнимает Эрена сильнее и покрывает его поцелуями вразброс, уловив, что мальчишке это нравится. Позднее Леви вспоминает про смятый талон и глазами находит его на полу, гипнотизируя какое-то время в смутной надежде, что он сам по себе растворится, и когда этого не произошло, пришлось вытянуть руку, кончиками пальцев ловя талон за уголок и поднимая. В конце концов, хуже не будет, если один раз он сходит к врачу, как и не наступит моментального исцеления. Зато Эрену станет спокойнее на душе, да Леви, может быть, тоже.

Пиццу они едят на завтрак, перед началом которого Эрен шкодливым котом вьётся у гудящей духовки, а Леви с невозмутимым лицом шлёпает его кухонным полотенцем по рукам. Мальчишка по-прежнему не обижается и только хохочет, во временном затишье устраиваясь за столом. А потом он лезет к только вынутой из духовки пицце голыми руками и вновь получает шлепок по ним — теперь уже ухваткой, но это Эрена больше не останавливает: с нетерпеливым скулежом он буквально выхватывает кусок, за которым тянется шлейф из сырных нитей, подхватываемый пальцами, на что Леви брезгливо морщится. Кусок за куском, жадно откусываемые от пиццы, и облизываемые от крошек жирно лоснящиеся пальцы — это и отвратительно, и завораживающе вместе с тем. В исполнении Эрена, по крайней мере, и, может, дело в том, что он знает про зрителя при своей трапезе, поэтому так тщательно и вылизывается, томно поглядывая исподлобья.

— Ты ведь специально взял талон впритык, прямо на сегодня, чтобы я не отвертелся? — интересуется Леви как бы между прочим, в процессе мытья посуды; перед ответом Эрен обнимает его со спины и тихо фырчит на ухо, затем выдыхает: «Я на то и писатель, чтобы разыгрывать всё по задуманной схеме событий».

Вполне достаточно для удовлетворительного ответа. Поставив последнюю тарелку в шкаф, Леви вытирает руки и быстро целует мальчишку в уголок губ (он возмущённо мяучет, не получив большего), собираясь на приём. И чем ближе к двери в коридоре, тем сильнее волнение, схожее с мандражом перед первым сессионным экзаменом, необычные от своей почти полной забытости. Как любой взрослый, Леви ходил по врачам лишь тогда, когда его состояние переходило в стадию «крайне хреново», и теперь, вышагивая по дороге в поликлинику, он заново чувствовал себя несовершеннолетним подростком, что стреляет сигареты у ребят постарше и невольно задерживает дыхание каждый раз, как мимо проходит преподаватель, боясь, что сейчас его поймают за запрещённым занятием или учуят запах этого занятия. Сперва приходится отсидеть очередь, скучающе листая собственную медицинскую карту — за редкостью посещения поликлиники она крайне бедна — и вздрагивая одновременно с каждым новым хлопком кабинетной двери, даже если он точно знает, что между ним и очередью заходить внутрь ещё четыре человека. Время тянется зажёванной насмерть резинкой; Леви начинает слабо постукивать затылком по стене в выводящем из себя ожидании, когда наконец-таки из кабинета выходит последний человек, и Леви становится заветным следующим. Врач задаёт обычные вопросы: как долго Леви курит, сколько сигарет в день, в неделю, как себя чувствует — и в финале всего этого выписывает мужчине направление на флюорографию в кабинете на этаж выше. От всей этой беготни по поликлинике и сотни переспросов, кто в последний в кабинет, тоже веет зелёной несовершеннолетней юностью, во время которой учебное заведение со всем рвением бдит за медосмотрами и всеми справками учащихся.

Под дверью с табличкой «Кабинет флюорографии» никого не наблюдается в пределах всего крыла, так что Леви, пожав плечами, сразу заходит внутрь и вручает сидящей за столом старушке направление. Щуря подслеповатые глаза и долго вчитываясь в кривой почерк другого врача, она кивает и отправляет Леви к сидящей рядом молоденькой девушке, увлечённой своим мобильником. В кабинете стыло. Девушка в белой униформе — рубашка с коротким рукавом, просторные штаны и мягкие туфли на плоском ходу (всё дань стремлению к усовершенствованию) — говорит снимать верх в комнате с аппаратурой и смотрит абсолютно равнодушно, отложив мобильник в карман. Наверное, потому что время — час дня, и Леви здесь далеко не первый пациент. Кожа от соприкосновения с воздухом покрывается рябью и хочет втянуться в мышцы и кости, лишь бы не мёрзнуть. Его дежурно инструктируют, что делать — механическими движениями девушка поправляет положение подбородка и рук — и после захлопывают дверь, оставляя Леви распятым у аппаратуры в мёрзнущей беспомощности, чтобы спустя пару секунд кивнуть, разрешая ему одеться. «Подождите несколько минут под дверью, я вынесу результаты», — всё тем же ровным тоном произносит девушка, не отрывая взгляд теперь от компьютерного экрана, на котором Леви улавливает снимок вроде бы его грудной клетки. И вновь ожидание, которое Леви начинает ненавидеть; из плюсов — сейчас вокруг него нет людей и можно сидеть в тишине, чтобы с запозданием понять, что опять погружается в мысли об Эрене. Он дома? Чем занят? Проснувшись, мальчишка выглядел иначе. Как будто умытый и обновлённый, и глаза его светились домашней теплотой и чем-то, напоминающим надежду. Леви надеется, что ошибся и никакая это не надежда, а просто сонная разморенность, абсолютно детская и трогательная для утра, когда просыпаешься в постели с любимым человеком.

Тяжёлая дверь кабинета распахивается с грохотом, словно девушка не удержала её и просто отпустила на волю инерции — судя по неизменному равнодушному выражению на лице, так и есть. Она протягивает Леви бумажки и странно желает удачи, провожая его глазами до самого поворота крыла.

— Сказал бы, что ваши лёгкие сейчас угольно-чёрные, но это как-то чересчур поэтично, — мужчина, на бейдже которого обозначено ничем не цепляющее имя, с которого взгляд Леви соскальзывает, складывает руки перед собой, переплетая пальцы, и возвышается над абсолютно жалкой горкой медицинских справок, выписок и карт с подписанным размашисто «Леви Аккерман». Сам того не замечая, Леви усмехается, подумав, что «угольно-чёрные» слишком простенько для поэтичности: Эрен наверняка расписал бы это тянучими смоляными щупальцами, которые расползаются по лёгким, сплавливаясь с их тканями и обманчиво ласково переплетаясь с ними. Врач не говорит ничего из того, что Леви не ожидает услышать, что вызывает скучание, рассматривание безликого кабинета — тоску. — …И хотя ничего нельзя поделать с тем, что ваш организм уже травмирован долгим стажем и частотой курения, я бы посоветовал начать бросать. Не сразу, конечно же, это невозможно при подобной силе привычки, но постепенно сокращать количество употребляемых сигарет вплоть до полного отказа. Таким образом у вас будет шанс помочь организму функционировать дальше, да и сами должны понимать, что в вашем случае любая помощь себе важна.

— А в противном случае я умру лет на десять раньше того, как мог бы умереть, если исключить все случайности вроде кирпича, упавшего на голову? — Леви правда не собирался язвить, само с языка бросилось в атаку, отзываясь на зародившуюся горечью во рту досаду. Его откровенно никогда не волновало, в какой момент и почему он умрёт, потому что это в любом случае неизбежно, однако об этом беспокоится мальчишка, и игнорировать его куда сложнее. На Леви также никогда не действовали увещевания по типу «вы можете прожить на столько-то лет дольше», да и сейчас не особо, разве что теперь в них улавливался соблазняющий подтекст «больше времени с Эреном». Больше времени с Эреном, которому нужен Леви. Больше времени с Эреном, который нуждается в Леви. Больше времени с Эреном, который и сам необходим Леви. Больше времени к Эрену, на квартиру к которому можно будет и правда перевести пару-тройку своих вещей и принадлежностей первой необходимости. Так, на всякий случай.

Фальшиво благодаря врача при выходе из кабинета, Леви ловит чуть позже, стоя уже на крыльце, пачку сигарет в пальто, и, сжав её, слышит пластмассово-картонный жалкий скрип, въедающийся в уши и звучащий в них всю дорогу до дома — с вынужденным сожалением пропустив остановку, дорога от которой ведёт к Эрену, до своего дома, где хранится закостенелая пустота. И всё же есть в ней определённый плюс: Леви имеет возможность побыть в одиночестве, где мальчишка одним своим взглядом, мимолётной лаской, мурчащими интонациями не сметает все «за» и «против» к чертям. Долгую вечность Леви стоит на пороге своей собственной квартиры, которую самостоятельно выбирал и на которую оформлял документы, упиваясь сдержанным восторгом того, что достиг точки, где сам себя обеспечивает со всех сторон. Поселись здесь Эрен, может, стало бы уютнее, но представить мальчишку вне его личного хаотичного порядка немыслимо. Поворот и обратно на лестничную площадку, ту, что вниз по лестнице, потому что оконная защёлка там не заедает. Чёрканье колёсика зажигалки несколько раз выбивает искру, и подушечка большого пальца уже горит и зудит от тщетных попыток заставить зажигалку исторгнуть лепесток огня; когда сигарета на грани терпения поджигается, раздаётся и телефонный звонок, предсказуемо от Эрена, потому что мало кто, кроме него, связывается с Леви, а мальчишка, должно быть, уже заикался постоянно всплывать в голове мужчины.

— Тебя давно нет, и я подумал, что по-любому ты должен был закончить к этому времени. Правильно же? — по голосу у него слышна улыбка, видимая перед глазами Леви вместо серого здания соседнего жилого дома. Он кивает, не задумываясь о том, что мальчишка не может увидеть это, и с чередой коротких затяжек пересказывает свой визит в поликлинику, подкрепляя каждый микроэпизод саркастическими замечаниями, от которых Эрен заходится хохотом, но когда рассказ добирается до финального разговора с совсем не поэтичным врачом, он затихает (думается, что и уши по-собачьи к голове прижимает.

— И… И что дальше? Ты же бросишь курить, да? — на фоне голоса Эрена шумит улица, что придаёт интонациям особую щенячью растерянность, и параллельно Леви размышляет, оделся ли мальчишка достаточно тепло или снова ходит нараспашку, рискуя вновь же заболеть и раскашляться не горше Леви, словно состязаясь, кто первый начнёт сплёвывать внутренности.

— А?.. — спохватившись, он встряхивает головой и смотрит на собственную руку, опирающуюся запястьем о металлическое ограждение у подъездного окна. На тлеющую сигарету и хрупкий дрожащий пепел, готовый осыпаться на пол. — Конечно брошу. Мне придётся бросить, если хочу спасти кое-какие годы жизни с тобой. Или ты расстроишься, что я перестану вдохновлять тебя своей привычкой зажимать сигарету в зубах, пока жарю яичницу по утрам? — громким шорохом в трубки обоих звучат смешки — один закидывает удочкой цитату о себе любимом Эрену, а тот принимает её, наверняка, как и всегда, качая головой из стороны в сторону, словно говоря: «Ай да Леви».

— Я придумаю, чем заменить этот чудесный эстетический образ, — обещает мальчишка, и сомневаться в этих словах не приходится. Молчат, вслушиваясь в свист проезжающих машин со стороны Эрена и тишину с прерывистым дыханием — Леви. Он отчётливо чувствует, что мальчишка хочет что-то сверх того сказать и мнётся. Когда же слышатся первые задатки слога, Леви резко перебивает его, жмурясь и сжимая сигарету так, что она ломается, выжигая на ладони полыхающий кратер:

— Какое-то время мы не будем видеться, потому что я хочу полноценно заняться работой, и так весь рабочий режим сбил, да и поднапрячься не помешало бы. А ещё мне многое нужно обдумать, ты понимаешь, что это не что-то конкретное, а общее положение дел, которое я чересчур длительный период времени игнорировал. Не волнуйся, малыш, я тебя не бросаю, а просто временно исчезаю, чтобы заняться всем, что до сих пор намеренно оставалось без моего внимания, — он специально давит на прозвище, зная, что Эрен поддастся на него, впервые услышавший нечто подобное от своего любовника. Мальчишка угукает в трубку — Леви также знает, что он не злится и не обижается, но слезами всё равно давится от шаткого состояния потери, которой нет. Это как репетиция, должно быть, на всякий случай. Самая хуёвая репетиция из всех, чтобы понять, могут ли они ещё дышать в сепарации или опасно для одиночного выживания вросли друг в друга.

Как большинство людей, крепко сидящих на веществах, других людях, ощущениях, Леви избирает метод пластыря, несмотря на слова врача о постепенном уходе от сигарет («Если захочу, я с лёгкостью брошу», — как-то так они говорят). И Леви точно также прячет пальто в шкаф и зарывается в ворох работы до идущей кругом головы, до тошноты, бессонницы, дрожащих пальцев, заплетающегося языка — звонки-звонки-звонки, многочисленные электронные письма и скинутые в сообщениях документы, с которыми срочно нужно что-то сделать, будто без них мир сгорит в адском пламене. Сутки протекают незаметно — Леви спит бессистемно и заходится в приступах кашля и сотрясающего всё тело желания курить, а привычный путь до балкона искусственно меняет на поворот до кухни, чтобы заварить новую кружку чая или кофе. Сутки плавно начинают сливаться воедино, в цельную полосу событий, и единственный саундтрек — клацанье компьютерных клавиш, бурление закипающего чайника и приглушённые шумы за окном, не считая, конечно же, громовых раскатов кашля. Зато общее состояние стресса со всех фронтов заминает остроту ломки по сигаретам, и Леви это кажется приближением к окончательной победе — он даже позволяет себе в один из дней заснуть в кровати, буквально упав в неё лицом. Постельное бельё холодное и пахнет только стиральным кондиционером… Стерильный запах выстреливает сквозь голову и грудную клетку одновременно, раскрошив всё за собой. Тяжело. В горле вновь першит — Леви давится в собственный кулак, жмурясь до слёз. Курить хочется страшно. Руки подрагивают, и замечает это Леви лишь когда хватается за стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке стакан воды. Горло сжимает спазм, оставляющий за собой липкий комок, медленно стекающий по стенкам. Леви бесконечно хреново, его ломает желанием выплюнуть сжимаемые рёбрами лёгкие, и все мысли сужаются до этого чувства… За которым он с удивлением обнаруживает тоску по Эрену. Мальчишки отчаянно не хватает — пальцы вздрагивают в каком-то инстинкте зарыться в жёсткие сухие волосы, особенно непокорные на затылке. Мальчишкины сияющие глаза, смотрящие всегда с восторгом, встают внутри головы Леви, точно галлюцинация, настойчивый наведённый морок. Хочется услышать Эрена — это желание звякает тревожным звоночком, и Леви в накатившей липкой панике пытается сообразить, где же лежит мобильник, потому что кажется, что возможно сойти с ума без звучания мальчишки под ухом. Мимо пронеслись миллиарды, миллиарды миллиардов с тех пор, как они в последний раз созванивались, не говоря о личной встрече.

Мобильник лежит на письменном столе, где гудит не выключенный ноутбук и ещё вьётся парком над кружкой чай. Между ним и Леви — чёртовы метры, самое тяжёлое расстояние, на преодоление которого нужно взять откуда-то силы. Но ведь он не обдумывал, попросту не давал себе задуматься о том, о чём собирался, загнавшись в работу, как в лихорадочное иллюзорное спасение. Пальцы застывают над экраном, другой рукой Леви опирается о стол, удерживаясь от падения из-за тянущей слабости в ногах. Он не обдумал и мог бы оттягивать момент сего ещё очень долгое время, однако сейчас он слишком уставший от работы, изломанный ломкой и истосковавшийся по своему мальчишке.

— Наконец-то! Господи, Леви, я, честно, уже начал с ума сходить и думать, что ты насовсем исчез! — Эрен встречает его звонок таким шквальным восторгом, что внутри щемит, и ладонь сама по себе прижимается к грудной клетке.

— Привет, малыш, — во второй раз произносить сладкое прозвище не так сложно — шестерёнки внутри не кряхтят заржавело, а голос получается сделать мягким. Только мальчишка всё равно распознает в нём совершенно зашкаливающий градус изнеможения:

— К тебе приехать?! — взволнованные интонации мальчишки проглатывают звуки, а забота эта… трогает. Трогает в буквальном смысле: Леви чувствует глухой толчок в груди, и рёбра, скрипя, словно сжимаются теснее, пытаясь покрыть сердце бронёй. Но Эрен-то уже там. — Леви, я приеду. Назови адрес, и я приеду, поедем потом ко мне или погулять, я… — мальчишка осекается, и хочется сослать это на иссякнувшее количество слов, но тогда Леви обманул бы самого себя, потому что понимает: Эрен умолк во внезапном осознании, что никогда не бывал у своего любовника дома. Как-то само собой, естественным порядком вещей сложилось, что Леви приезжает к мальчишке, заботится о нём и частенько с ним ночует, ни разу при этом не позвав к себе, да и сам Эрен ни разу прежде не задумывался об этом, устроенный имевшимся порядком дел, как и Леви.

— Не надо, — перебивает его Леви, приподнимая уголки губ, когда слышит на той стороне шумный растерянный выдох. Хороший мальчик. — Я немного заскучал и решил позвонить тебе. Вдруг ты баллады про меня успел начать писать. Или внёс мой номер в список парней, трахнувших тебя и не перезвонивших.

— Ты извылся по мне так же, как и я по тебе. Ты просто снова не желаешь признавать очевидное, упрямый старикан, — безапелляционно обрывает Эрен. Эту его наглость Леви обожает, как и то, что мальчишка успел его запомнить (особенно его слабость к шуткам про их разницу в возрасте) и крыть этим знанием, словно идеальной козырной картой. В этом власть Эрена над Леви, и от этого откровенно ведёт.

— Я просто хочу пожить ещё с тобой пару лет. Приходится идти на уступки, знаешь ли. Если честно, меня отвратительно ломает без сигарет и без тебя, причём именно этим дурацким дуэтом. Но что поделать.

— Ты в курсе, что невозможно бросить сходу? — мальчишка спрашивает его, точно великовозрастного ребёнка, который опять совершил хрень, давно усвоенную даже детсадовцами, только это не главное; главное — Эрен доволен и готов заурчать от услышанного, и не приходится сомневаться, что так и сделает, стоит Леви его приластить. — Называй адрес, Леви. Немедленно. Я хочу приехать, забрать тебя и поддержать. Представляешь, это и называется человеческими взаимоотношениями — когда люди поддерживают друг друга и помогают вылезти из дерьмового состояния. Звучит тоже дерьмово и банально, ничего не поделать.

Леви слушает и смотрит в окно. Небо серое и кустистое, что можно потрогать — на душе неожиданно наступает затишье, в течение которого он тихо продиктовывает адрес, что Эрен не сразу разбирает среди череды собственных слов, а затем, рывком замолкнув, задушевно просит повторить. И Леви повторяет. От мысли, что мальчишка действительно приедет, становится ещё спокойнее внутри. Спустя несколько гудков Леви как будто пробуждается от транса и, метнувшись взглядом по квартире, начинает спихивать в одну из дорожных сумок вещи, те самые, что планировал перевезти к Эрену, чтобы можно было полноценно оставаться у него и не сокрушаться после, что вынужден ехать на работу в смятой рубашке или опаздывать из-за необходимости попасть к себе на квартиру за свежими вещами. От сборов веет полузабытым авантюризмов ночных побегов из дома на прогулку по городу или отъезда в соседний город на школьную экскурсию, когда воздух пахнет обязательным приключением, пускай маленьким и невинным, но которое останется в памяти чем-то трепетно хранимым, запретным и важным, потому что тогда голову кружило восхищение от собственной мимолётной свободы. В трубку домофона, когда тот судорожно верещит, Леви наспех бросает, что сейчас спустится, и надевает пальто, словно торжественное одеяние, а когда он перешагивает порог квартиры, обернувшись, чтобы запереть дверь, то с удивлением замечает, что оставляет позади что-то грузное, а в нём — сплошная лёгкость.

Вниз по лестнице, ниже и ниже — никогда в жизни Леви не думал, что будет стремиться вниз; всегда его цель была где-то впереди, куда нужно взбираться, карабкаться, лезть и цепляться, подтягиваясь по ступеням из последних сил, теперь же нужно нестись сломя голову вниз, шуганув поднимавшегося по лестницу мужчину среднего возраста, и расплыться в широкой улыбке от его ругательств и сокрушений, отголосками доносящимися в спину. Не совсем как в фильмах, но по эмоциональному эффекту похоже: за распахивающейся железной дверью подъезда открывается серый, но всё-таки светлый мир, среди которого фигурой с ярким красным шарфом вычерчен Эрен, пинающий ошмётки снега с тротуара на дорогу. Он оборачивается на писк двери, информирующий о её открытии, и Леви способен увидеть, как лицо мальчишки изнутри расцветает при виде его.

— Теперь всё пойдёт на лад, — Эрен щебечет, и это буквально: его голос звучит непривычно высоко и язык несколько раз спотыкается о зубы и закручивается сам с собой, так что мальчишка чертыхается и исправляется, почти заикаясь. В чём-то очаровательно — Леви усилием приподнимает уголки губ, ощущая в них дрожь немощности. Мальчишка льнёт доверчивым наивным котёнком, и руки его обнимают Леви за пояс, пробираясь под пальто, перебирая подушечками пальцев крупную вязь его свитера. — Я писал всю ночь. И утром, перед самым выходом. Скоро закончу. Я почти уверен, что Эрвин примет мою рукопись. Сам прочтёшь — увидишь, что она стоящая! — и Леви кивает, на ходу долгожданно зарывается пальцами в волосы Эрена, перебирает их рассеянно, а сам прислушивается чутко к своей грудной клетке, недоверчиво принимая тишину в ней, не желающей выхаркивать лёгкие. И к тому времени, как они подходят к остановке, он постепенно привыкает к этому и даже начинает отвечать мальчишке что-то осмысленное. — Руки у тебя совсем замёрзшие, — качнув головой, Эрен заключает руку Леви в свои ладони, подносит к губам, стараясь согреть дыханием, и, улыбаясь лукаво, украдкой целует костяшки.

— Просто спрячу в карман, — ответом пожатие плеч, и Леви действительно опускает вторую руку в карман, разрешая Эрену ластить другую, сколько душе угодно. И сердце пропускает удар, кажется, что вовсе останавливается сердечным приступом: в ладонь как влитая ложится сигаретная пачка с привычно бархатисто-матовой крышкой и глянцевыми выпуклостями букв марки. Воспоминания о дыме мгновенно отдаются горечью табака во рту, и губы непроизвольно дёргаются, пытаясь мышечной памятью захватить сигарету, которой на самом деле нет тыкающейся в губы. За последние дни Леви не прикасался к пальто, пребывая лишь дома, и забыл вовсе про то, что хранится в его карманах. За руку, всё ещё находящуюся меж ладоней Эрена, дёргают — глаза мальчишки смотрят недоумённо, и он повторно тянет Леви к затормозившему автобусу, нетерпеливо и обеспокоенно оглядываясь на него в непонимании, почему мужчина тормозит. Подушечки пальцев оглаживающе ведут по упаковке, Леви колеблется пару мгновений, глядя на нервничающего мальчишку и пропуская мимо ушей недовольный возглас водителя, мол, будут они заходить или нет — Эрен держится одной рукой за преддверной поручень, отмечая намерение сесть в автобус. Леви, на самом деле, не уверен, что справится.

— Всё в порядке? — наконец, задаёт мальчишка вопрос, назойливо вертящийся на языке. Пачка с настойчивым знакомым кряканьем сжимается в ладони, а потом Леви кивает и сокращает растянутое расстояние их рук, ступая в автобус и прижимаясь к мальчишке, потому что салон переполнен. В дряхлые лёгкие просачивается чистый аромат Эрена, который оплачивает проезд и очевидно плохо старается не обращать внимание на то, что Леви дышит ему в затылок, жадно вдыхая запах мальчишки, точно он действительно способен стать излечением.


End file.
